ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7: Family Reveal
(Back at Thyran's house in San Diego, Lenat, Elgan and Japul have returned from all of their hard work in patrolling the area.) * Raven: (narrating) At that moment, Thyran arrived after patrolling the city. But Warka could see that his friend was not looking his normal self. * Elgan: Thyran, are you OK? * Thyran: So, as you might find this crazy, but it's hard to believe, but...but I saw the purple-haired lady. It sounds like someone and as it has Maleficent's magic skill. When I saw her, she was going to put a spell on me and by the time I saw in her eyes, she was gone. * Japul: That's some story and most that all looks over the top. A purple-haired girl who looks cool? That's mostly something you'd see out of a horror movie. * Lenat: Did you get a very good look at it? What did she look like? * Thyran: I couldn't tell how did she look so cool? * Japul: Surely, mine wasn't only playing a trick on you, or perhaps you're remembering the event that Maleficent teamed with Linma and the rest of the gang to defeat the Sorcerer Doomlander in Disneyland. * Thyran: That's just it, Warka. I remember when someone told me about this story, he now thinks it's real and Maleficent's daughter does indeed exist. * Elgan: Whoa, wait, wait, wait. This was all made up and now year later, someone's changing to thinking it's real. Bethany, ghost stories are there for a reason: they're there to give us a scare and not like scaring us to death or something. * Lenat: The lady's first name was just like Maleficent and her real name is Mal. * Japul: Why, blast my bell! * Thyran: So the purple-haired woman that I was with was her. * Lenat: Beth, er...you were with her and her allies? * Japul: She's talking about allying herself with someone against the zombies. Just who is it that she's talking about? * Thyran: I know. I know who she's after. * Elgan: Bethany, are you OK? * Thyran: I know who she's after: me. * Lenat: What? She's after you? * Japul: But why? What does Mal want with you? * Thyran: I didn't want to believe it, but now I do. I believe that story was real and there once was a lady who was a notorious kid from the start before we came here in 1999, but I was too young to even know or even remember back then. But now, it all makes sense. Mal is coming after me and she wants the psychopaths gone. She wants them gone from this world! * Raven: (narrating) After realizing that Mal was after Thyran, Lenat and his team were deeply worried about her. But despite this evil threat, Thyran dug deep inside her body to show that she was not going to be defeated by someone who is a relative of Maleficent. (The scene cuts to the city where Adam and Evan McIntyre along with Slappy are insulting Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos with their taunts.) * Slappy: Well, let's see how you like it, kids! * Adam McIntyre: How about a smile? * Evan McIntyre: Or some ice cream? * Mal: Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size? * Carlos: Like you? * Jay: (as they ready their weapons) Oops. (The three psychopaths battle against the four VKs. Jay backflip-kicks Evan McIntyre in the jaw, knocking him down. Mal fires spells at Adam McIntyre. Carlos punches Slappy. Evie throws paint bombs at the psychopath. Then, they run, but the three psychopaths corner them in an alley.) * Adam McIntyre: (to Mal) Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. (Jay tries to do a superhero cry. He produces Robin's cry.) * Evan McIntyre: Oo-hoo... that was it? Hah. Do it again... come on. (Jay opens his mouth to do a superhero cry, but we hear another cry: Aquaman's, meaning Lenat.) * Slappy, Adam and Evan McIntyre: Huh? (Lenat charges at the psychopaths from camera left with his trident. Mal and Evie deliver high kicks and acrobatic moves on the three villains, defeating them. Lenat stands over them, aiming his trident at them.) * Adam McIntyre: Hey! * Evan McIntyre: Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle. * Adam McIntyre: Ow. Ow. Ow. * Lenat: SILENCE!!!!! * Adam McIntyre: Come on, we're gonna shut up right now. * Evan McIntyre: Calm down. We're really sorry. * Lenat: If you ever come near Maleficent's daughter again... (http://www.tzr.io/yarn-clip/6aa722f8-64a8-48aa-9738-3ab87fc9d738) * Evan McIntyre: Oh this is... this is Maleficent's daughter? * Adam McIntyre: Oh this is...her daughter? * Evan McIntyre: Did you know that? * Adam McIntyre: No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you? * Evan McIntyre: No! Of course not. * Adam McIntyre: No. * Adam and Evan McIntyre: Slappy? (Slappy stupidly nods yes. Lenat thumps his trident. With a gunshot sound, the three psychopaths disappear.) Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: The Dinosaur King Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes